who are you?
by luisa mendoza
Summary: skye is kidnapped by her father and a little skyward in the future
1. Chapter 1 who are you?

Skye POV

what happened? Where am I? What is this?

My head...

I was in some room, where is everyone?

We were in a mission...ward! He knew something...he...oh my god what am I doing here?

What's wrong with me? I feel so weak

I need to get out of here

-I see your awake-I hear a voise, I look up

There is an old man standing infront of ne

-what the hell do you want? Tell me!-I yell at him

-I only want whats mine- he say

- I am not yours-

-oh...but in the end. You are my daughter skye-

What?


	2. Chapter 2 why me?

Skye POV

If he is not lying...then he must know my mother but...I can't think about that right now, I just can't. I have to get out of here

-what are you thinking? I hope for your own life, that your not thinking about leaving-he told me

-you just told I'm your daughter, would you hurt me?-I ask him trying to sound strong

-if you think I will stop because your are my child...-he stopped to look at the floor, this was the first time He showed any emotions-I wont kill you but I assure you it will hurt, I already lost your mother I wont lose you too, not with that stupid team-I would have defended my friends but...my mother.

-my mother...what do you mean?- i asked getting close to him, that surprise him

-thats a topic for another day-he told me walking out of the door

-please, I need to know...all my life is been question without answers and mow...please-I said

-she is just gone, live with that-he said before leaving

-let me go-I whisper, will they save me? How will they even find me? I'm scared, I mean who knows, I may die right now or tomorrow, I don't know this guy and the only comfort that I could have had in this place is...gone. Just one... Grant...if there's someone that I'd like to see right now, it's him, to make my fears go away.


	3. Chapter 3 we need your help

Grant ward POV

I have been in this room to much, in this jail...I need to get out but...if I do that I will have to get away sometime and I can't do that because I need to see Skye, I want to see her. They just open a window in the door to feed me and if I'm lucky I can shower once a month.

It's been 7 months and all that damn time I've been looking at this floor, everyday, thinking about my life, my mistakes, my regrets...the door is opening...

-where is she!?-coulson asked me, well, he screamed at me

-what do you mean?-I asked trying to sound like I didn't care

-...you don't know-he said-skye's gone I, I don't know where they took her-

-wait, what? Skye... Please let me help-I told him-coulson listen...I know you don't trust me and I get it. But please let me help save skye because maybe...just maybe it was her father-

-what? Ok. Umm, you are going to tell me everything you know, get it?-he told me

-yes-


	4. Chapter 4 how long have I been here?

My...well my dad opened my door

-hey-I said

-you are calm-he said

-well yeah I mean, I kinda of want to talk, you know...about everything. I have a lot of question-I said

-mmm ok, I have an idea, you ask, I ask-he said looking at me

-ok...what do you want with me?-I asked

-you know what, you are my daughter-

-yes, I get that but what do you thing it's going to happen?-I asked him

-I'm not sure-he said-Skye, how is your life?

-right now it's good, I have friends, I'm happy and now I'm here-I said, he made a face when I said friends

-I'm glad-he said

-why wont you just let me go?-i said looking at the floor

-I understand you want to leave-

-oh? Really?- I said sarcastically, he opened the door-what ar-

-get out, your not a prisoner here, you are my daughter-he said

-what if I try to leave?-I said

-won't matter in the end you will come to me, doesn't matter why you do it-he said, a guard came to the door

-sir, we have a problem


	5. Chapter 5 ward

SKYE POV

It's been 10 minutes since he left the room, was that an explosion?

Are they here to rescue me? God, I hope so.

I heard someone opened the door and I gasped

-Skye!-grant said-are you ok?-he asked me as he kneel in front of me, in that moment all I could thing of doing was nod with my head, he took my hand and helped me to stand up, I needed to think.

-what are you doing here? Weren't you in jail? Where are we? Where is this place? What's going on? Is he really my... I'm not sure about anything right now-I said, grant took my face in his hands

-hey,hey relax, it's fine, your ok now, he is not gonna hurt you-he said

-...he didn't try to hurt me-I said quietly, I looked him in the eye-what does he really want?-

-Skye, focus, we need to get out of here-he said


End file.
